


John, I'm Back

by Roughnight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roughnight/pseuds/Roughnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John, I'm Back

[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=i__m_back__john_by_nofavrell-d5bzh5r.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the work of the lil sis for her. Coz Johnlock is simply a heaven's gift. http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/


End file.
